doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Android Invasion
"The Android Invasion" is the fourth story of the thirteenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Guy Crayford - Milton Johns *Morgan - Peter Welch *Corporal Adams - Max Faulkner *Styggron - Martin Friend *Grierson - Dave Carter *Harry Sullivan - Ian Marter *Chedaki - Roy Skelton *RSM Benton - John Levene *Kraal - Stuart Fell *Colonel Faraday - Patrick Newell *Matthews - Hugh Lund *Tessa - Heather Emmanuel Uncredited performers *Lewis Alexander as an android villager (1,3) *Mark Allington as a UNIT soldier (android) (2-3) *Keith Ashley as **Android man in cannister (1,3) **Android mechanic (1,3) **Man at Space Defence Station (4) *Tom Baker as the Doctor (android) (4) *George Ballantine as an android villager (1,3) *Barbara Bermel as an android receptionist (3) *Peter Brace as a UNIT soldier (android) (2) *Simon Christie as an android farmhand (1,3) *Alan Clements as a UNIT soldier (android) (1-2) *Alf Coster as a UNIT soldier (android) (2-3) *Ian Elliott as an android villager (1,3) *Max Faulkner as Richard Adams (android) (1-3) *Walter Goodman as an android farmer (1,3) *Martine Holland as an android student (1,3) *Mark Holmes as an android student (1,3) *Derek Hunt as **Android mechanic (1-3) **UNIT soldier (android) (1-2) *Alan Jennings as a UNIT dog handler (android) (2) *Richard King as a technician (4) *John Levene as John Benton (android) (2-4) *Henry Lindsay as a UNIT dog handler (android) (2) *Sue Ann Manners as an android villager (1,3) *Ian Marter as Harry Sullivan (android) (2-4) *Margaret McKechnie as an android barmaid (1,3) *Patrick Milner as a UNIT soldier (android) (2-3) *Clinton Morris as **Android mechanic and driver (1,3) **UNIT driver (android) (1-2) *Patrick Newell as Faraday (android) (4) *Roy Pearce as android mechanic (1-3) *Terry Sartain as a UNIT soldier (android) (2) *Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith (android) (2-3) *Cy Town as an android villager (3) *Betsy White as an android villager (1,3) *Freddie White as an android tweedy doctor (1,3) *Christopher Woods as a UNIT soldier (android) (2-3) Crew *Written by Terry Nation *Directed by Barry Letts *Produced by Philip Hinchcliffe *Production Unit Manager - Janet Radenkovic *Production Assistant - Marion McDougall *Title Music by Ron Grainer & BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Costume Designer - Barbara Lane *Make-up - Sylvia Thornton *Visual Effects Designer - Len Hutton *Studio Lighting - Duncan Brown *Studio Sound - Alan Machin *Film Cameraman - Ken Newson *Film Sound - Doug Mawson *Film Editor - Mike Stoffer *Script Editor - Robert Holmes *Designer - Philip Lindley References 1973; 1975 acorn; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; analyser; android; asteroid; astronaut; Battle of Malplaquet; Bell, Alexander; brain; brigadier; British Army; British currency; car; champagne; chief scientist; Chinese takeaway; coffee; colonel; commander; commanding officer; computer; corporal; darts; Devesham; Devesham (simulation); Devesham Woods; Disorientation Centre; dog; Duke of Marlborough; Earth; energy weapon; England; Fleur de Lys; g-force; Geneva; ginger beer; gun; humanoid; journalist; Jupiter; Kraal; Kraal space cruiser; lemon; Lethbridge-Stewart, Alistair; lieutenant; linear calculator; London; marshal; Mary Celeste; MD bomb; medical officer; meteorite; Morgan; mouse; muffin; oak; Oseidon; The Palais; radiation; radiation sickness; radar; radio; radio telescope; Regimental Sergeant Major; robot detector; rocket; scientific adviser; service mechanic; sonic screwdriver; space-time warp; Space Defence Station; Space Defence Station (simulation); surgeon; TARDIS key; taxi; tea; telephone; telescope; Three Sisters; Time Lord; treacle; troop; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; video conference; virus; Warrant Officer Class 1; XK-5 space freighter Additional references 1939-45 Star; Atlantic Star; AV & NG Kirby; General Service Medal (1962); Korea Medal; Military Cross; Morland; United Nations Korea Medal Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes